Ketika Sanada Tidak Ada
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Sanada tidak ikut latihan?


Cerita ini terjadi saat Yukimura masih dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Hari ini Sanada tidak bisa ikut latihan karena ibunya sedang sakit flu, sehingga dia harus pulang cepat untuk merawat ibunya. Jadi tugas Sanada hari ini akan diserahkan semuanya kepada Renji.

"Ayo semuanya. Kita mulai lakukan pemanasan ya," suruh Renji saat memulai latihan.

"Males ah, pai. Aku masih pusing nih sama pelajaran bahasa Inggris tadi," ujar Akaya yang lagi duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Aku laper nih. Saat istirahat tadi aku cuma makan sedikit," adu Bunta.

"Aku belom selesaiin baca majalah yang kemarin kubeli," Niou ikut-ikutan. Renji menghela napasnya. "Ya sudah, Akaya boleh istirahat dulu sebentar. Marui, kau boleh makan kue yang kau bawa. Niou juga boleh selesaiin baca majalah dulu kok,"

"Yang bener nih, pai?" Akaya memastikan. Renji mengangguk.

"Wah~ Makasih ya, Yanagi," Bunta langsung memeluk Renji, tapi Renji langsung cepat menghindar.

"Kalau kalian sudah menyelesaikan urusan kalian itu, langsung segera bergabung latihan ya," ujar Renji.

"Sip deh," ujar Niou semangat. Renji lalu berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Ia segera memimpin latihannya. Tapi ternyata Jackal dan Yagyu juga tidak terlihat di lapangan. Renji mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia menemukan Yagyu sedang senderan di bawah pohon sambil membaca novel.

"Yagyu, latihan akan segera dimulai," Renji menghampiri Yagyu.

"Maaf, Yanagi-kun. Aku masih membaca novel yang ku pinjam di perpustakaan. Besok adalah hari terakhir pengembaliannya. Malam ini aku harus mengerjakan banyak PR. Kalau bukan sekarang aku membacanya, kapan lagi?" jelas Yagyu. Renji menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya sudah, suka-suka kamu aja. Terus Jackal dimana?"

"Dia lagi di ruang klub. Katanya sih rambutnya udah mulai numbuh. Jadi dia mencukur rambutnya di depan cermin yang ada di ruang klub," ujar Yagyu.

"Oh…" akhirnya dengan penuh kesabaran Renji pun memimpin latihan tanpa anak-anak regular.

30 menit kemudian….

"Bunta, udah selesai belom makannya?" Renji menghampiri Bunta.

"Udah sih. Tapi aku tadi kebanyakan makan. Tubuhku jadi gak bisa bergerak. Latihannya sebentar lagi ya," Bunta memohon. Lama kelamaan kesabaran Renji habis juga. Akhirnya mau gak mau dia harus melakukan suatu cara.

"Sayang sekali ya, Bunta. Padahal kalau kau mau ikut latihan, aku akan membelikanmu kue yang ada di toko kue dekat stasiun," ujar Renji lalu pergi meninggalkan Bunta.

"APA? KUE?" Bunta langsung cepat-cepat mengejar Renji. "Yanagi, kayaknya aku dah bisa ikut latihan sekarang deh,"

"Beneran? Tubuh kamu bisa bergerak gak?" Tanya Renji.

"Bisa kok. Buktinya aku bisa lari-lari begini," ujar Bunta.

"Bagus deh. Kalau gitu kamu cepat gih ke lapangan. Aku mau ajak yang lainnya dulu,"

"Oke," dengan cepat Bunta berlari ke lapangan. Renji kini menghampiri Niou.

"Niou, ayo latihan," ajak Renji. Niou tak mempedulikan ajakan Renji. Dia serius banget liatin tuh majalah. Karena penasaran, Renji ngintip di belakang Niou dan melihat isi majalah itu. Renji tersenyum sekilas. Dia pun mengambil handphone di kantong celananya dan memencet sebuah nomor telepon.

"Mau nelpon siapa lu, nji?" Tanya Niou karena risih juga Renji terus ada di dekatnya.

"Mau telpon ke rumah kamu," ujar Renji datar.

"Hahh? Ngapain?" Tanya Niou bingung.

"Cuma mau kasih tahu ke mama kamu kalau anak tersayangnya itu sekarang lagi baca majalah bo…"

"Waaa! Jangan dong! Plis jangan!" Niou memohon-mohon ke Renji. "Iya deh, aku latihan,"

"Cepetan ke lapangan!" teriak Renji.

"Iya, iya. Tapi handphonenya taruh di kantong lagi dong~" Niou mengambil handphone yang dipegang Renji dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celana Renji. Ia pun lalu pergi ke lapangan. Renji menghela napas melihat tingkah Niou. "Sekarang Akaya,"

Renji berjalan menghampiri Akaya yang masih duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Akaya, cepat latihan," suruh Renji.

"Aduh, pai. Aku tuh masih pusing sama pelajaran bahasa Inggris tadi. Pokoknya aku gak mau latihan," ujar Akaya.

"Apa? Gak mau latihan?" Mata Renji yang tadi tertutup kini terbuka.

"Waaa~ Mata Yanagi-senpai terbuka," teriak Akaya. "Tidak. Aku tidak boleh menatap matanya. Kalau aku menatap matanya aku akan menjadi batu,"

"Akaya, latihan gak?" Tanya Renji sekali lagi.

"Iya, aku akan segera latihan!" Akaya dengan cepat berlari ke tengah lapangan. Renji menatapi kepergian Akaya. "Giliran Yagyu,"

Renji mendekati Yagyu yang masih enak senderan di bawah pohon.

"Yagyu, kita latihan yuk," ajak Renji.

"Entar dulu. Lagi nanggung nih Yanagi-kun. Kau tahu kan kalau besok hari terakhir pengembalian novel ini," ujar Yagyu.

"Sudahlah. Aku yakin kok 89% kepala perpustakaan itu besok pasti tidak masuk," jelas Yanagi.

"Loh ? Kenapa kau bisa tahu hal itu Yanagi-kun ?" Tanya Yagyu.

"Hari ini istri kepala perpustakaan itu melahirkan. Tadi saat pulang sekolah dia bilang padaku, mungkin besok dia akan menemani istrinya seharian di rumah sakit," jelas Yanagi.

"Oh… jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku akan segera latihan," ujar Yagyu.

"Huff… akhirnya tinggal Jackal," Renji berjalan menuju ruang klub. Saat masuk ke dalam ruang klub, ia mendapati Jackal masih sibuk mencukur rambutnya.

"Belom selesai juga cukur rambutnya ?" Tanya Renji.

"Iya nih. Tadi cukur listrikku rusak. Jadi aku membetulkannya dulu," jelas Jackal.

"Latihan yuk! Semuanya udah pada ngumpul loh," ujar Renji.

"Iya, sebentar lagi deh. Aku baru saja cukur rambut."

"Padahal kalau hari ini kau latihan, setelah selesai latihan ini kau akan kuberi krim pemutih loh," bujuk Renji.

"Eh? Krim pemutih ?" Tanya Jackal bingung.

"Iya, itu krim pemutih mahal loh," tambah Renji.

"Tapi kenapa orang sepertimu bisa mempunyai krim pemutih mahal seperti itu ?" Tanya Jackal lagi.

"Hehe… sebenarnya itu punya Yukimura. Aku mengambilnya saat menjenguk Yukimura kemarin. Ternyata dia punya banyak, aku ambil saja satu. Dia gak tau ini," jelas Renji.

"Yanagi, aku mau dong krim pemutih itu," Jackal memohon.

"Tapi latihan dulu."

"Iya deh, aku latiahn," dengan cepat Jackal pun berlari ke lapangan.

"Huh…dasar!" desah Renji.

Saat selesai latihan…

Renji merapikan barang-barangnya. Anggota lainnya sudah pulang duluan. Tiba-tiba HP Renji pun berdering. Renji melihat layar hpnya.

"Sanada…" dengan cepat Renji pun mengangkat hpnya.

"Hallo,"

"Hallo, Renji. Gimana latihannya ?"

"Sanada, pokoknya besok kamu harus ikut latihan! Aku gak peduli apapun yang terjadi!" teriak Renji lalu menutup hpnya.

"Hallo…Hallo…" Sanada akhirnya menutup hpnya juga.

"Renji kenapa sih ? Apa ada masalah saat latihan tadi ya?" pikir Sanada.

Keesokan harinya…

"Loh, Sanada-kun ikut latihan?" ujar Yagyu saat melihat Sanada sudah ada di tengah lapangan.

"Emang mama lu dah sembuh?" Tanya Niou.

"Ya mendinganlah," ujar Sanada.

"Padahal enakkan sama Yanagi-senpai dibanding Sanada Fukubuchou," ujar Akaya.

"Enak aja. Lu yang enak, gue yang sengsara!" teriak Akaya.

"Yanagi, nanti beliin kue lagi ya, yang ada di dekat stasiun. Enak banget kuenya," mohon Bunta.

"Beli aja sendiri!" teriak Renji lagi.

"Yanagi, berikan aku krim pemutih satu lagi dong. Kemarin malam aku sudah langsung menghabiskannya karena aku ingin cepat putih," kini Jackal yang memohon.

"Ogah!"

"Hmm…sepertinya latihan kemarin sangat menyenangkan ya," pikir Sanada.

~ THE END ~


End file.
